


avengers adventures (featuring the lovely reader)

by its_all_about_fandoms



Series: readers adventures [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Crack, Foxes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nicknames, Nightmares, Randomness, Tony Stark Has Issues, slightly Protective Jarvis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_all_about_fandoms/pseuds/its_all_about_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short one shots about life with the avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Stark Has A Bad Habbit

**Author's Note:**

> some of these may become longer fics   
> if you want one to become a longer fic ask because you never know I might do it

_**BANG** _

_**CRASH** _

_**ROAR** _

_**TONY STARK SCREAMING IN THE DISTANCE** _

" **DAMMIT STARK!"** Natasha yells as everyone else look towards the ceiling. Almost as if you could see them.

You sighed because this was the third time in the last two weeks. Lets just say Tony can get on peoples nerves very easily. Though you would think he would have learned not to get Bruce angry by now but sadly it didn't seem like that was ever going to happen. luckily Pepper and Steve get to yell at him every time because its immature and it cost a lot to repair the damages. You also get to yell at him because one of these days you're going to get him to stop . But right now you're stuck having to go and calm the hulk down.


	2. Bad Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmare led to cuddles  
> (Warning slight description of the nightmare may be triggering)

11:34 pm

   You woke up in a cold sweat. A scream escaping your lips, but luckily the bed rooms were sound proof. It felt too real, the knife, the blood, the pain... You run out of your room and to the elevator. Jarvis, seeing you mid panic attack opens the elevator doors and takes you one floor up. You, of course, have to much adrenalin pumping through your veins to notice which floor you're on. Running to the bedroom you bang on the door. Soft and quiet, yet heavy foot steps can be slightly heard running to the door. Upon the door opening you see Bucky. "Y/N what happened? Are you okay?" You look up tears running down your face, the shaky reply of "Nightmare... flashbacks." You almost fall, but Bucky grabs you. His metal hand around your waist and the other on your shoulder. You lean forward and rest your head on Bucky's shoulder. "Hey... shhh it's okay come." Bucky leads you to his bed, you both lay down. "Wanna tell me about it?" Bucky asks, but you shake your head, you don't want him breaking down to. you both end up falling asleep. It was the best sleep either of you had, had in awhile.


	3. You Are A Very Foxy Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my favorite animal is a fox and I have no clue what this is. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in awhile. I have no excuse. I'm not going to make one. i going to leave before a subconsciously make an excuse.

If anyone asked you, this didn't happen.       WAIT!    Never mind it is awesome and it so, totally did happen.

 

   One night, a long time ago, (Hey I am writing this, not you. I am going to start my stories however I please.)a group know as The Avengers were on a mission. No one knows what the mission was, but it has been said that it is unimportant. The magic happened when the mission was complete. They were about to leave, before one of them; a man by the name of Steve Rogers, notices that some one was missing. "Our friend is missing! we must look for Them!." Oh mighty Thor said upon hearing the news. 

 

After what felt like a life time, they had look through all of the buildings, yet there was still no sight of their missing friend. "hey maybe they ran of into the giant forest over there. In all the other directions it's just grassy plains ." Clint Barton observed, walking into the direction of the forest. "Hey! look at this! Foot prints, they seem to be their size." Natasha Romanov said ,following the footprint as the others followed her.

 

After around three minutes of following the foot prints they find their missing friend. They also see why they had been missing. "Really? this is why we aren't headed home already?" Clint asked not really believing his eyes. Now, their friend isn't just anyone, It's You!! Yes I know its very exciting. You have always been eccentric I assume, because they found sitting on the forest floor. Now this wasn't the weird part but it was still strange. The weird part was that you were surrounded by foxes. Six of them were laying there cuddling you. You looked up a smile on your face. "Sorry. they wouldn't let me leave."

"you're so foxy Y/n." Tony Stark joked. "I have finally found a nickname for you. I shall call you fox."

"please don't"

"sorry we are all in on it. Your new name is fox. Right guys?"

" yep" They all answered in unison.

"okay fine but can i keep them them?"

"NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need ideas for more chapters . i you have an idea please comment . although no sad things please i dont do sad . sadness is not my thing.


End file.
